Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil
| next = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith }} Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil is an American novel of the science fiction & fantasy genres. It is based on the Star Wars multimedia franchise and is associated with the prequel trilogy. The book was written by James Luceno and published by Del Rey. It was released in hardcover format and eBook on January 25th, 2005. It was released in paperback format on September 27th, 2005. The events of this book occur during the Clone Wars era and take place in between Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Solicitation The war that erupted in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones is nearing its boiling point, as the dauntless Separatist forces continue their assault on the teetering Republic—and the diabolical triumvirate of Count Dooku, General Grievous, and their Master, Darth Sidious, fine-tune their strategy for conquest. In Episode III Revenge of the Sith the fates of key players on both sides of the conflict will be sealed. But first, crucial events that pave the way to that time of reckoning unfold in a labyrinth of evil… Capturing Trade Federation Viceroy and Separatist Council Member Nute Gunray is the mission that brings Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, with a squad of clones in tow, to Cato Neimoidia. But the treacherous ally of the Sith proves as slippery as ever, evading his Jedi pursuers even as they narrowly avoid deadly disaster. Still, their daring efforts yield an unexpected prize: a unique holotransceiver that bears intelligence capable of leading the Republic forces to their ultimate quarry, the ever-elusive Darth Sidious. Swiftly taking up the chase, Anakin and Obi-Wan follow clues from the droid factories of Charros IV to the far-flung worlds of the Outer Rim… every step bringing them closer to pinpointing the location of the Sith Lord—whom they suspect has been manipulating every aspect of the Separatist rebellion. Yet somehow, in the escalating galaxy-wide chess game of strikes, counterstrikes, ambushes, sabotage, and retaliations, Sidious stays constantly one move ahead. Then the trail takes a shocking turn. For Sidious and his minions have set in motion a ruthlessly orchestrated campaign to divide and overwhelm the Jedi forces — and bring the Republic to its knees. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This book is the first part of the "Dark Lord Trilogy". It continues in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. * The events of this book take place in 19 BBY (Nineteen years prior to the Battle of Yavin). It takes place two years after the events of Attack of the Clones. * This is the first appearance of the Invisible Hand, which is the capital ship under the command of General Grievous. The ship plays a large part in the opening act from Revenge of the Sith. See also External Links *